Alors, on danse?
by histoiredamour
Summary: Koneko no era una chica normal, y Shikamaru lo averigua de la peor forma: "Pude esquivarla la primera vez y de ahí en adelante sólo pude correr para salvarme de su desquiciado juego" AU & OC Incluye casi todos los cannon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no nos pertencen excepto aquellos que no son originales de Masashi Kishimoto (Ej: Koneko, Aki… etc.). **

"**diálogos"**

**(pensamientos y aclarciones)**

*** **** ver final del capítulo para referencias.**

"'Qué haces?"

"eh?"

Solté la podadora y di media vuelta para ver de donde provenía el saludo, miré alrededor y mi atención fue absorbida por aquel panda tomando el sol en aquel día caluroso. De tan solo ver el pelaje espeso me sudaba la frente, pero al parecer la limonada que tomaba le bastaba para combatir el calor.

"Qué es eso?" Preguntó el animal y se puso de pie. Sus ojos plásticos quedaron a la altura de los míos.

"Es una podadora" le respondí y le tomé de las orejas y con un 'pop' se desprendió la cabeza del oso.

En su lugar quedó el rostro alegre de una pequeña de pelo castaño claro atado en una trenza. Sus ojos amarillos y redondos me miraban con atenta curiosidad.

"Cómo se usa?"

Ignoré la pregunta y continué podando el jardín. La niña me dio un par de minutos antes de correr hacia mi y violentamente tirar de la parte trasera de mi cinturón.

Para cuando recobré el equilibrio y localicé a la pequeña lo único que pude decir fue…"que problemático" antes de que la ingrata amenazara mi vida al atacarme con la podadora. Pude esquivarla la primera vez y de ahí en adelante sólo pude correr para salvarme de su desquiciado juego.

/

Aki abrió la puerta trasera con la cadera ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas con pesadas bolsas llenas de basura. Estaba atravesando el jardín con dificultad cuando oyó la voz peculiar de su hermana, quien contaba animadamente una de sus fábulas. Al ver acostado junto a ella a un chico desconocido que observaba el cielo, se deshizo de las bolsas lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al par.

"Qué haces Neko-chan?"

"Eh? Aki! Mira lo que encontré en el jardín del abuelo!" exclamó señalando al desconocido

"Qué es?" Le siguió la corriente Aki con una sonrisa

Koneko alzó el torzo de Shikamaru, quien parecía un trapo asustado en sus manos, y miró al cielo "apareció de la nada"

"A sí?"

"Mhm… creo que tiene hambre" explicó la niña abriéndole la mandíbula a su "juguete" y echando un vistazo al interior de su boca

"Sí, parece hambriento, tráelo adentro"

Koneko obedecío y arrastró al chico torpemente.

/

Koneko en su disfraz de banano, su preferido hasta ahora, se encontraba escondida debajo de la mesa de la cocina. Los tacones de su madre caminaban frente a ella de izquierda a derecha, mientras que dicha mujer maldecía el día en que su primer hijo había nacido. En un horizonte mas lejano veía los pies desnudos de su hermano mayor, quien se reclinaba contra la nevera.

Koneko lidiaba distraídamente con las infinitas posibilidades que surgirían si tan solo hubiese sido bendecida con un par de cachos en la frente, pero tras ver esas diminutas lágrimas que dejó caer su hermano al impecable piso de la cocina, su instinto vegetal la impulsó a salir de su escondite.

Las palabras salieron de su boca en una catarata inevitable: "Le rompí la nariz y le hubiese roto los dientes si no me hubieran detenido a tiempo. Se lo merecía! Lo juro!"

"Koneko! Qué haces aquí? Anda! A tu cuarto! Hablaremos luego" le advirtió su madre al cerrar la puerta de la cocina, dejando a la pequeña vulnerable al infinito laberinto de cuartos y escaleras que era su hogar. Hay quienes buscan que les partan la cara pero no se debe castigar a alguien por seguir sus impulsos, tales como el amor.

Aki nunca recibió mucho amor, así que era de esperarse que no "supiera amar"… según mamá, según la sociedad.

Su madre había salido de la cocina enfurecida, se había tropezado con el tapete persa, y recogió el teléfono para llamar al abuelo. En ningún momento había hablado con la chica-banano al respecto de los eventos de esa tarde, simplemente desechó todos su problemas al anunciarle al abuelo que "mañana los enviaré en la tarde".

Así fue como a la tarde siguiente llegaron a Konoha, su nuevo hogar… de hecho el primero que jamás hubieran tenido.

/

Aki depositó su hermana menor en su primera clase y no estuvo tranquilo hasta verla sentada en su pupitre ya que hace un momento le había murmurado sus planes de escape.

"Buenos días clase, saquen su tarea por favor" Anunció Gai entrando de manera demasiado enérgica y finalizando con una pose vergonzosa.

"Ahem"

"Hoy seguiremos con la página 204, están listos para sentir el poder de la juventud… y las matemáticas?"

Varios de los estudiantes gruñeron fastidiados.

"Aha aha ahem" Koneko tosía para llamar la atención de Gai-sensei "oho oho mh-hm" pero nada parecía funcionar, así que se puso de pie "ahem!"… nada. Se sentó de nuevo derrotada y en el proceso dejó caer su lápiz amarillo "coño" se agachó para levantarlo y se golpeó en la frente con el pupitre de al lado, causando un estruendo: "coño!". Lanzó el lápiz en un ataque de rabia y este golpeó a una niña de pelo corto y azulado quien a su vez exclamó "COÑO!".

Todos quedaron en silencio, y la dicha chica, muy apenada, se disculpó infinitamente con una voz inaudible. "Y tú quién eres?" preguntó Gai-sensei a la estudiante desconocida

"Mi nombre es Koneko, soy nueva" (…y al parecer invisible)

"Lo siento, hoy he estado distraído. Veamos, tienes que ponerte al día, quién se ofrece?"

"Shikamaru! Cómo que no me vas a prestar la tarea?" exclamó un rubio hiperactivo desde la parte trasera de la clase

"Eso es! Shikamaru! Gracias por ofrecerte" sonrió Gai

"Pero-"

"Cierto! Necesitas un libro, por ahora compartan"

"Pero-

"Tienes toda la razón! Necesitará tutorías, te encargarás de eso"

"PERO-"

"El esposo de la pera!" interrumpió Koneko quien ya estaba cómodamente sentada a su lado.

Shikamaru suspiró "qué problemático".

Shikamaru empezó a explicarle el tema de los sistemas, lo cual fue incomprensible para la pequeña quien inclinaba la cabeza a un lado.

"O por dios! Uno mas uno es dos?" dijo irónico

"No! Así me confundo, explícalo con ratones"

"Ratones?"

"Sí… uno mas uno: ocho."

"Qué?"

"Vaaamos… es lógico: una ratona mas un ratón da ocho ratoncitos"

"Y si uno muere?"

"Pues entonces da seis… la madre muere de depresión"

"No todas las madres se preocupan por eso"

"Hm, dímelo a mí. Pues entonces se come a otro ratoncito por puro enojo"

Shikamaru cerró el libro de matemáticas y se apoyó en la mesa pensativo. Ella lo imitó. El duelo de miradas continuó por unos segundos hasta que el chico pestañeó y al abrir lo ojos ya era demasiado tarde para esquivar el mordisco que ella le dio en la nariz. La sorpresa lo mandó volando hacia atrás y fuera de su asiento.

Koneko estalló en un ataque de risa que no se detuvo hasta que la campana sonó y la chica se aproximó a su compañera de pelo azul " Coño-chan! Lamento que mi lápiz te haya golpeado, no era su intención".

"Nononono, no te preocupes, no fue nada jejejeje. Pero- jeje me llamo- eh um, me llamo Hinata"

"Sí, lo que digas Coño-chan! Nos vemos luego!" Koneko salió de la clase dando brinquitos.

/

**SI! Por fin el primer capítulo, esperamos que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews!**

**Xoxoxo: Histoiredamour & MademoiselleSummertime**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ka-chaaan!"

Dejé de mirar hacia el cielo para mirar fijamente a la niña que estaba al lado mío: llevaba todo el periodo de almuerzo molestándome y por más que yo tenga un don para aislarme, ella era la kriptonita para mi superpoder.

"Que. Quieres."

"Crees que sea posible que los pájaros den a luz durante el vuelo?"

"No"

"Crees que sea posible que te cayera el recién nacido en la cara de tanto mirar hacia arriba?"

"…No"

"Crees que sea posible que te deje ciego?"

"… Crees que sea posible que te calles?"

"…No"

"No puedo creer que tengas dieciséis años y estés en _mi_ clase de matemáticas"

"Cállate! Respeta a tus mayores!" Me apuntó con el dedo como lo hacen las mamás cuando riegas la leche.

"Que?"

"Según su carnet de estudiante…" Sacó una billetera marrón y leyó de un carnet mi tipo de sangre y mi fecha de cumpleaños… un momento…

"Qué haces tú con mi billetera!" traté de quitársela pero me esquivó

"La encontré… en tu bolsillo" Me sacó la lengua "Según esto, soy un mes mayor que tú! Y quién lo diría: dice que eres 'M', de Macho!"

"Sí, y tu 'B', de Boba"

"No, duh! 'F' de Fembra"

"Es 'hembra', y 'F' de… que problemático, olvídalo" pero cuando volteé a mirar, no había nadie a mi lado.

"Ey! Tú! Oye! Hoooola!" Koneko sacudía las manos en el aire mientras saltaba, trataba de llamar la atención de… Neji Hyuuga?

"Koneko! Qué haces? Ven Aquí!" la tomé del brazo salvando su vida, pero la muy bruta no cerraba la boca

"No puedo, es que mira su pe-" cubrí su boca con mi mano.

Pecho, pectorales, pezuña, pescuezo… pezón. Lo que fuera con tal de que no se refiriera a su pen- no, no puedo decirlo.

"Mi que?" Neji se acercó, pero no lo suficiente como para golpearnos si eso quisiese.

"Tu pelo! Déjame hacerte una trenza!"

"Sólo si me devuelves mi billetera" Neji extendió la mano y la chica inmediatamente sacó una billetera del interior de su camisa.

"Cómo te diste cuenta? Es increíble! Cásate conmigo… Kisame!" dijo leyendo la información que contenía la billetera "Oh no, este no eres tú, déjame ver, Sasuke, Gaara, Deidara… aquí esta! Neji Hu- Huga? Hyunga? Hungla? Jungla! Neji de la jungla con cabellos largos!"

. . . -_-'

Koneko le lanzó la billetera y se trepó en la espalda de Hyuuga, rodeando su cintura con las piernas mientras sus manos tejían ágilmente millones de trenzas en la cabeza del chico perplejo.

Neji tomó asiento incómodamente en el pasto con la chica aún en su espalda, y por alguna extraña razón no me largué en ese momento, sentía la responsabilidad de cuidar que nada se saliera de control… aún _más_ de control.

/

Llevábamos varios minutos sentados: un tipo un año menor al que nunca veo, una niña como tres años menor a la que nunca veo, y yo… secretamente disfrutando las caricias de las pequeñas manos que me trenzaban el pelo. Pe-lo.

"…Roger es muy cariñoso, pero Nancy es un tirano! Una vez destrozó la llanta del carro de mi mamá! Nunca fue buena idea parquear el carro en la sala, pero Aki nunca me escucha…"

Llevaba diez minutos hablando, y todavía no sabíamos a qué rayos se refería, pero por alguna extraña razón era entretenida.

"…Hamilton le teme a todos ellos y se orina en el tapete cuando se los encuentra por la casa, siempre soy yo la que lo tiene que limpiar… a él, porque mi hermano limpia el tapete. Oh! Por cierto, mi hermano esta en tu- Me encanta tu pelo!" Koneko paró de hablar, tomó mi pelo trenzado y hundió la cara en él. Cuando menos me di cuenta sus brazos cayeron alrededor de mi cuello y su frente aterrizó en mi hombro… la creí muerta pero luego sentí sus respiros profundos.

Knock out.

Sonó la campana. "Yo me encargo de eso" dijo el Nara tomando a la niña en sus brazos, y al ver que estaba aguantándose la risa, mi mano fue directamente a mi pelo donde no había sino pequeñas trenzas O_O.

/

Aki caminaba solitariamente por el pasillo, a lo largo del día había hablado con varias personas: una peli-rosa, una rubia de pelo largo, Temari, Ten-Ten, y una tal Karin (con quien esperaba no tener que hablar nunca más en su vida). La verdad hacer amistades no era lo suyo puesto que temía que lo aislaran cuando descubrieran cómo era realmente.

'Sherlock', así llamaba su hermana a esa persona quien pretendía ser, alguien que no era él, alguien que garantizaba que no lo tropezaran en los pasillos o lo lanzaran contra los casilleros como lo hacían en su antiguo colegio.

Se acercó al casillero 013 y trató de abrirlo con la combinación que le habían dado esa mañana. No abrió. Trató de nuevo, esta vez más lento. No abrió. Pegó la oreja a la puerta y verifico que un 'click' anunciara que la combinación era correcta. Si hubo 'click'. No abrió.

Enfurecido tomó la manija y tiró de ella lo más fuerte que pudo, apoyó un pié en el locker de la derecha y tiró de nuevo. Subió el otro pie y lo apoyó en el locker de la izquierda y jaló hasta que los dedos se le tornaron azules.

La puerta cedió.

Aki estaba en el piso y sus gafas de marco cuadrado, que complementaban su look hipster*, ahora le colgaban de la oreja, se las acomodó tomó la mano que le extendía un chico de pelo rojo. Al estar de pie de nuevo notó que el chico era por lo menos una cabeza más bajito que él, aunque Aki siempre había sido más alto que los demás.

"Como lo abriste!" pregunto perplejo al ver su casillero vacío por dentro.

"Lo pateé" dijo con una voz ronca (que hacía que las rodillas de Aki se tambalearan) y se alejó con un aire de arrogancia (que hizo que Aki contuviera la respiración al ver sus piernas tonificadas) mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos (estaba hecho de porcelana).

"Espera, espera!" gritó Aki alcanzándolo "quieres ir a tomar alg- digo… eh… ver el partido de soccer?"

"No me gustan los deportes" (que ojos verdes tan cautivadores) se alejó de nuevo pero Aki lo detuvo una vez más

"Como te llamas?"

"Gaara" y se fue por última vez sin decir adiós o siquiera preguntar su nombre. Quizás nunca lo volvería a ver, quizás simplemente lo había soñado, Quizá- "olvidé mi patineta".

Gaara retiró dicho objeto del casillero vecino "qué clase tienes?"

Aki no podía creer que había sido digno de su atención "Uh… um c-creo, no espera…arte!"

"Yo te llevo… eres nuevo no es así?"

Caminaron en silencio hasta el salón de artes, donde Gaara tomó asiento frente a un lienzo y continuó su obra. Aki no sabía que debía hacer así que sólo se sentó junto a él, admirando su trabajo.

"En qué año estás?" Preguntó Gaara sin voltearlo a mirar

"En… 11?" La pregunta parecía obvia ya que estaban en clase denominada 'Arte 11' "…y tu?" sintió que era lo cortés

"Décimo, pero… tengo ventaja en esta clase"

"Eso veo, tienes talento, nunca había visto algo así"

"Gracias… y tú?"

"Yo que?"

"Que piensas hacer durante la hora restante?"

"Eh… a decir verdad nunca he tomado arte, siempre he estado en fotografía"

Gaara se paró trajo consigo un papel en blanco y un lápiz "Siempre tienes que empezar por un boceto"

Aki tomó el lápiz y empezó por hacer un barco, que se torció en un una boa y terminó siendo una pipa. "Es un asco"

"Eres tú"

"ughh"

"No te avergüences"

/

Gaara y Aki se dirigían a la salida de la escuela mientras hablaban sobre la ineptitud de los futbolistas en el arte cuando…

"Aki! Aki! Aki! Aki!- hola, mucho gusto, Neko-chan… Aki!Aki!Aki!Aki!"

"Que?"

"No te imaginas lo que pasó hoy! Fue increíble! Salió volando y no se detuvo! Voló y voló y voló y voló y voló…"

"ya, ya está" la interrumpió su hermano "y luego qué?"

"Y luego, le pegué, sin querer, en…"

"en donde?"

"no puedo decirlo, es una mala palabra"

Aki sintió algo de preocupación "A quien?... si se puede saber"

"No… no lo se. Quién es él?"

"Gaara" respondió el pelirrojo por sí mismo "… me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana" se dirigió a Aki, quien asintió con la cabeza escondiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas.

/

*En la década de los años 90, el termino hipster original de la década de los años 40, comenzó a ser usado para describir a adultos jóvenes, bien educados y urbanos de clase media y alta con puntos de vista izquierdistas o liberales y sociales e intereses no predominantes en moda y estética cultural. ()

YAY! Segundo capitulo! Esperen el tercero muy pronto! ^^

Att: HistoireDAmour & MademoiselleSummertime


End file.
